The present invention relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats each having a seat back and a head rest.
A vehicle seat having a head rest in which a vertical position of the head rest can be adjusted is already known. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2001-95645.
In the known vehicle seat, an electronic drive unit is embedded in a seat back of the vehicle seat, so that the vertical position of the head rest can be electrically adjusted by manipulating a switch of the drive unit. In particular, head rest stays that are introduced into the seat back can be vertically moved when the switch of the drive unit is manipulated, so that the vertical position of the head rest can be electrically adjusted for body size of a user or passenger.